


Chocolate pie

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Oliver Queen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 我就想寫他們愛愛。OOC。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 5





	Chocolate pie

屬於巧克力甜膩的味道讓Oliver忍不住蹙起了眉頭，他伸手推了推Barry的肩膀，暗示對方快從自己身上滾開，但比自己小了幾歲的完全不理會Oliver的反應，他又加深了吻，舌頭輕搔過上顎的敏感點，讓Oliver忍不住發出了一聲輕哼。就在Barry得寸進尺的伸手想要拉下Oliver褲子之前，Oliver終於用力推開了壓在自己身上的戀人。  
因為剛才漫長的接吻而讓Oliver碧綠的眼眸多了一份水氣，他喘著氣瞪向Barry開口：  
「夠了沒，你不是要吃巧克力派嗎？」要不是Barry從一個禮拜前就用各種理由說想要吃他親手做的巧克力，Oliver也不會在情人節這天約Barry來到自己家，更沒想到對方一踏進自己家就直接撲了上來。  
「嗯，我要啊。」Barry眨了眨無辜的眼，但一邊將自己的右腿硬是擠進Oliver的雙腿間，刻意地摩擦對方已經有點半勃的性器。  
些微的快感讓Oliver輕顫了一下，他連忙露出招牌綠箭的凶狠表情瞪向Barry：「Barry！」  
「但今天情人節啊。」Barry討好般地親了Oliver一下，「而且我們也很久沒見了嘛。」  
在接近情人節前的二個禮拜不管是Star City還是Central City的罪犯都像是說好了一樣，案件數多到二人快要忙不過來，更別說有時間見面。  
「是你說要吃巧克力派－－」Oliver不滿地大喊出口，但話還沒說完就又被Barry的吻堵住，Barry的舌頭趁對方開口來不及反應前鑽進Oliver口中，右腿直接地摩過對方的陰莖，原本還住腰的另一隻手更是不老實的直接伸往褲子，拉開底褲後就揉捏起Oliver彈性剛好的臀部。Oliver則因為Barry的舉動引發的些微快感發出了甜膩的呻吟。  
和Oliver交往了這麼久後Barry知道這是Oliver迂迴的允許，他一邊咬著對方有些紅腫的唇，原本揉捏著臀部的手再次往下，在穴口前摸了幾圈就直接探入內部。  
「啊、」  
從後穴擴散的細麻快感讓Oliver忍不住叫出聲，Barry的手在伸進溫暖的內壁之後有些驚訝地抬頭看向刻意轉頭不看他的戀人開口問道：  
「Oliver……你已經準備好了？」  
Oliver沒有回頭，只是耳朵已經紅到連Barry都不可置信，他低聲喃喃地回道：「不是只有你想見面而已，白癡。」  
面對戀人難得的羞澀態度，Barry只是又賞給對方一個吻：  
「我愛你，Ollie。」

/

Oliver破碎的呻吟聲斷斷續續地從口中傳出，壓在自己身上的Barry突然一個用力地挺進，熱燙的陰莖輾過敏感點的快感迅速竄升，Oliver已經硬挺而且不斷流出液體的陰莖抖了抖，Oliver含著水氣，帶著情慾的碧色眼眸看向Barry，他伸手還住Barry的頸將對方拉近自己後蹭了蹭對方的臉開口：  
「Barry，讓我去……」過量的快感讓Oliver的腦子糊成一團，他有些難受地扭了扭腰，讓Barry的陰莖能夠再深一點，就差一點Oliver就可以得到解放。  
對戀人的反應感到驚訝的同時，突然緊縮的內壁也差點讓Barry高潮，他深吸了口氣緩緩地將自己陰莖抽離Oliver柔軟的腸道，在離開的同時Oliver甚至發出了不滿足的短呼，接著Barry伸手握住Oliver陰莖底部，Oliver忍不住困惑地抬眼看向依然笑得天真無害的戀人。  
「我們先一起去一次吧。」  
Barry沒有給Oliver任何反應或是抗議的時間，話一說完他就用力挺進腸壁最深處，突如出來的快感來得太快，Oliver只能弓起身子張口發出不成句的呻吟。但Barry並沒有停下來，他又抽出陰莖再快要離開Oliver的同時再次狠狠挺入，Oliver的腸壁劇烈的收縮，被握住的陰莖顫抖著不斷流出液體，過量的快感讓Oliver留下生理的淚水，他就快要高潮但Barry握緊底部的關係讓他無法射精，無法被釋放的熱度停留在下腹部，讓他喊出破碎的甜膩嬌吟。  
「－－操、Barry、停下、啊！」  
Barry沒有理會Oliver的請求，他反而加快了抽插的速度，就在最後一次用力挺入腸壁最深處的同時他跟Oliver一同到達了高潮。  
已經高潮但卻無法射精的麻癢快感讓Oliver只能張口斷斷續續地發出聲音，他顫抖著身子想等待這令人難受的快感浪潮過去，但他馬上發現到了Barry埋在自己體內的性器依然硬挺，Oliver慌張地伸手想要推開Barry，但戀人只是給他一個天真善良的微笑，然後帶著Oliver繼續下一輪的抽插。

在Oliver因為過量的高潮而昏迷之前，他彷彿聽見Barry在他耳邊溫柔地說了聲情人節快樂。

至於Oliver親手做的巧克力派也順延，成為了隔天的早餐。

FIN


End file.
